Ketchup Rap
"Ketchup Rap" '''("Рэп о кетчупе")- это песня из "The Awkwardness". Его поёт Гамбол когда идет в магазин, чтобы купить кетчупа для сосиски. Текст песни Первая часть '''Гамбол: Я использовал весь кетчуп и за ним сейчас иду. Накуплю его побольше и заправлю им еду. Кетчуп мой любимый соус, без него вообще не ем. Он почти незаменим, подходит вкус всем. Можно смазать им котлету, макароны и яйцо. Прочистить всю грязь в ушах и вытереть лицо. С картошкой, пиццей и печеньем запаслись им только в прок. Для волос, или приправы, или смажешь им каток. Компот из яблок, слив, и в перерыв. Шик добавит он, а утром сладкий кетчуп сразу прогоняет сон. Кинза, и гуляш, или даже антрикот. Можно кетчупом заправить его вкус не пропадёт. В любой продукт, что только знаешь ты. Добавить этот вкусный красный соус... Остроты. Когда он высохнет, смелей, его используй как клей. Заменит он сапожный лак. Очистит брюки и пиджак. Им можно протирать стволы, почистить зубы и полы. Нарисовать избушку, в чувство привести старушку. А если вам невмоготу, вернёт былую красоту. Не вызовет вопроса, струйка кетчупа из носа. Кетчуп я могу спокойно есть из таза или миски. Но гораздо он вкуснее на поверхности сосиски. Вторая часть Гамбол: От Сосиски бегаю уже почти пол дня. Но в этом магазине не достанет от меня. Все меры предусмотрены, я не настолько глуп. Спокойно и уверенно куплю себе кетчуп. Английский текст песни Первая часть Гамбол: On my way to buy some ketchup, I'm feeling pretty good. Gonna take it all right on home and then I'll cover all my food. Ketchup is my favourite sauce, it is the condiment of kings. Ketchup, you're so useful, you taste great on many things. You can use it on a burger or spaghetti bolognese. You can use it to clean your ears or even wash your face! On pizza, pasta, chops, or cookies as a main or on the side. Hair gel, salad dressing, or to grease a slip-and-slide. It's good for steak, a cake, a coffee break, roast hake, a pasta bake, If you drink some in the morning, it'll make you feel awake, On fries, shish kebab, on bacon, crab, or toast, You can fry it, steam it, boil it, bake it, use it on a roast. On meats, beets, cheese, wheat, sweets, and treats And with a little chili for a touch of extra heat! It's not just there for you to eat, When dried, it works like concrete. To shine your boots, on veg, on fruits, To clean your shirts, your socks, your suits, To lubricate a creaky door, to clean your teeth, to clean a floor! To paint a painting you have painted, Revive old ladies who fainted, To give your quiche a little lift, An unexpected Christmas gift, It's always guaranteed To make an awesome fake nose bleed. But my favourite use for ketchup's not on fries or roasted hog, Where I love my ketchup most is on a big juicy hot do— Вторая часть Гамбол: Finally got rid of that annoying Hot Dog Guy And now I'm in the store, so there is no reason why He can interrupt my day so I'll tell you all what's up. It's time for me to buy myself a bottle of ketch— Категория:Песни Категория:Рэп песни